


Quiet, they’ll hear you

by Threadbear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Sneaking Around, Snirius Discord's StarPrince Kinktober 2020, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threadbear/pseuds/Threadbear
Summary: I’ve never had an ass quite as good as Snape’s. Merlin, I was as surprised as you probably are.Written for the StarPrince discord's 2020 Kinktober! Prompt = Be Quiet
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108
Collections: StarPrince Kinktober 2020





	Quiet, they’ll hear you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VulgarMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarMercury/gifts).



> For FountainJen who came up with Sirius's penultimate line of dialogue ;)))

I put my hand over his mouth and whisper in his ear, “Quiet, they’ll hear you.”

He groans, I knew he would. He’s weak for this. Weak for me.

“You must be very quiet.” I say and he bites my hand. I push in to his sweet tight hole even further as punishment. What I haven’t told him is that I am too. I’ve never had an ass quite as good as Snape’s. Merlin, I was as surprised as you probably are.

He keens into the fucking. “What did I just say Snivelly?” I cover his mouth tighter with my hand. “You're such a naughty boy.”

Sometimes I wonder if they know. If they know what we do in those stolen moments before Order meetings. Perhaps they do. As much as I try to make him, he never can be quiet. Later I’ll think of those anguished little noises he makes and I’ll bring myself off again. I swear to all the gods you would too, if you heard them.

Please don’t think he’s usually like this with me. This meek and obliging. Far from it. As soon as I pull my dick out he’ll be back to spitting mad, hissing insults in my direction. You have no idea how happy I was to have discovered a way to shut him up.

He steals a glance at the Floo and bucks up into me, telling me to hurry it up. I smirk at him because I know his secret, know he gets off on the danger of it, on knowing that any moment someone could stumble through the fireplace and see him getting railed in the ass by his number one enemy. God, just imagine it. It would be a beautiful thing.

He makes an impatient noise into my hand.

“Slut.” I whisper harshly into his ear. “You're such a fucking cock slut Snivelly. Aren’t you?”

He breathes out hard from his nostrils. “Answer me.” I growl and he nods desperately.

“Now be quiet while I fuck you properly.” I warn. I dig my hand even harder into his face and piston my hips into him. I wonder if my hand will leave a bruise. I get a bit dizzy from the thought of it.

He cries out softly as I fuck him but my hand muffles most of it. If he wants to come he’ll have to come on my dick but he knows that by now. It’s not usually a problem.Though once I did leave him hard and unfulfilled and later he had picked a fight with me and punched me in my fucking mouth. So I held him up against the wall and tugged him off while he sucked the blood from my lip. Don’t worry, he has nothing to complain about. I always take care of him.

I fuck him hard enough that if he did actually want to be quiet it would be impossible, pulling all the way out and pushing all the way in with sure, steady thrusts, jabbing into his sweet spot each time. All the while I make soft shushing noises into his ear. God I’m cruel to him. He does deserve it though, you’re just going to have to trust me on that.

“You’re going to make me come Snivelly.” I whisper. “Aren’t you? You’re such a bad boy, just look what you’re making me do to you. No one decent would have such a sweet little needy ass as yours.”

And like that, he groans deep in his throat and comes, though I’d sort of known he would, then his tongue darts out and he laps at my palm, licks and licks at it and then I come too and I imagine that he can feel me pulsing, emptying myself deep into him.

“They’re probably waiting for us.” I say when we’re done.

“Who’s fault is that?” He snaps.

“Snivelly?” I say mischievously, pushing down a grin.

He sighs. “What?”

“Junior is spent. You really pleased him tonight.” I bite my lip.

Snape just looks at me like he would happily murder me with his bare hands if he thought he could get away with it and promptly pushes me to the floor. He grabs his pants and starts shoving his legs into them, he doesn’t even clean himself up first. By now you won’t be particularly surprised to hear how much that turns me on, imagining my come sliding out of his ass while he gives those long, dull reports of his.

“That’s the last time we do that.” He tells me, heading for the door.

“You said that last time.” I say.


End file.
